The secret adventures of the mystery threeON HIATUS
by Kaylen Brangwen
Summary: Danny Fenton Randy Cunningham and friends have left for gravity falls were they meet young twelve-year-olds dipper and Mabel pines and all is well but when bill cypher turns up things get a little more awkward as bill is now a human girl due to a deal gone wrong and things get even weirder when randy they meet Nomi Con the human form of the all-knowing ninja Nomicon
1. all together

it was a seemingly normal day in Norisville . yes only seemingly because you see its hard to be normal wen theirs constantly monsters on the loose not to mention the giant robots and the one who always stops them the ninja

"I don't know Howard why would Mcfist need a giant gummy worm to fight the ninja it just doesn't make sense."

"look randy I'm just saying it could be the reason he wanted all those gummy worms

"or he could want to put them up his nose like that girl from Oregon."

"actually Howard I think she is from California."  
"whatever it was still cool and maybe he wants to top her and put more than 100 in his nose."  
"OK first that's gross and second why would he want to stick any number of gummy worms up his nose."  
" oh well anyway I herd he's funding a field trip to Oregon so he could meet her."  
" Ya I heard that we're leaving tomorrow morning."

 **** **The next day** ****

 **** ** _*Gravity Falls Oregon*_**

After they arrived in gravity falls they were immediately shuffled in to a tour bus to the mystery shack.  
"so this is wear that girl lives."  
Yeah do you think the Legend's about monsters in gravity falls are true."  
If they are I bet they are nothing like the ones I fight back home."  
Just then the door opened and in came a young boy no older than 12  
"greetings and welcome to the mystery shack I am your guide today dipper pines and this is my sister Mabel."  
"hi-oh."

"once Inside we will stop by the gift shop for anyone who brought money to get a souvenir to remember this trip by. you'll be staying here for a total of two weeks and if you keep getting sponsored this will hopefully be a yearly thing."

"we will begin the tour soon but for now there is another group of kids on the way here." ****

 **** ** _*_** _ **Amity park Washington***_

"Danny are you sure this is a good ideal i mean what if a ghost pops up while were on the trip your parents are coming with us not like they'd help much any ways."

" Relax Sam Jazz will be here and she can help."

"Ya now when she first found out she was useless in fact she got in the way."

"Sam will you relax it will be fine."

"Ya Sam Danny's write the whole reason for going on this trip is to relax."

"I find that hard to believe have you herd the legends about that place there's supposedly a whole bunch of paranormal beings in that town."

"Ya but everyone knows that's just a cheesy gimmick to lour tourists in to that town."

"oh all write then weed better get on the bus before it leaves."

After the kids from amity park arrived the tour was about to begin until dipper was hit by a rock and so the tour was set back by just a couple minutes.

and what he found was breath taking.

"hey pine tree did you miss me i know you did."

"B-Bill what are you doing here and why are you a human girl of all things aren't you supposed to be an all powerful demon?"

"ok truth is I made a deal with a some girl and it backfired"

"ok just follow me."

said dipper taking the demon by the wrist.

"Uh Mabel we have a guest."

As Mabel turned she came in to shock as she saw the girl with dipper she had blond hair with black highlights golden yellow eyes she wore dirty clothes and was covered in scratches and bruises

"Oh my god what are you doing here bill"

"i think we should talk about this later." said bill pointing to the group of students behind the three  
"crumb cakes that's rite students from amity park please follow dipper and Norissville students can follow me to the mystery shack."

After all the tours were done they all went back to the shack for an announcement and lunch.

That afternoon they all gathered back at the shack to hear the announcement and eat.

"ok now we have selected a small group to stay here at the shack with me and dipper"

"these people are Randy Cunningham, Theresa Fowler, Howard winerman, Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson, and tucker Foley."

"every one else please follow Mabel to the hotel"

After Mabel got back they showed everyone were they would be sleeping including the two adults who were also staying at the mystery shack

"OK I will be right back everyone ."  
Sed Mabel as she went over to the female bill and took her up stairs  
" where are we going?"

"Up stairs to get you some new clothes on and you should probably get a bath to."  
"Oh okay."  
Once they got upstairs Mabel got bill into a nice warm bath.

"Okay we need to think of a name that is more suitable for a girl how about belle it is almost the exact same."  
"Okay I like that name."  
Once they got down stairs Mabel formerly introduced the demon as her and Dipper's cousin belle and Every one went on with the rest of the night  
The next day everyone was fed and got dressed belle was given some of Mabel's clothes that weren't a sweater and Soos took her and Mabel to the store to buy some clothes

"Okay how about this one."  
"i don't know."  
"oh come on that's the 3rd one we've looked at make up your mind."  
" I don't know because I can't see."  
"what?"  
"I'm blind that's the one flaw with this body I can see color but other than that I can't see its all just a bunch of colors."  
"Oh I see well lets just go try these on."  
"they all fit quite nicely."  
"good now let's go back to the shack."

And that was the first chapter to my first fanfiction please like follow and tell me what you think i will update as much as i can


	2. the adventure begins

april fools suckers (please don't hate me)


	3. in to the woods

guest: I really don't know much about Jake long but i will get in that and make a secret trio fic immediately after thank you

Disclaimer: all rites go to Disney/nick

After they got back to the shack Mabel had Belle put on a yellow v neck sweter thigh length black skirt and knee high yellow boots and dipper was certainly not expecting belle to look as pretty as she did

"Wow did she actually pick that?"

"No i did, Hey bro bro can i talk to you a sec?

"Sure what is it?"

"Belle is blind."

"She's blind how did bill pull that off?"

"I don't know but she did, Anyways who wants to go exploring?"

they all agreed and wit that they left for the woods

* * *

 **in the woods**

After about an hour of walking Mabel and Theresa were in the lead next was randy and howard and then was the three amity park kids. Dipper and Belle had fallen back a few paces but not enough to loose site of the rest of the kids

"Hey pine tree?"

"yeah?"

"I can't see will hold my hand?"

"Uhm sure if you promise you wont hurt me or Mabel."

"I promise."

and so they held hands and continued walking behind the group as A. not to be seen by Mabel. And B. To not run in to any one. After about an hour of walking there was a bright red glow from Randy's back pack and a sigh from Howard as randy ran off.

After about 15 minutes Randy walked back with a red headed girl who walked up and slapped Belle knocking her to the ground.

Belle just 'stared' at the ground and simply stated "hello Nomicon."

"Cipher what in the name of the nine are you doing here?!"

"simple I needed help and I thought the pines twins could do just that help."

"leave now!"

"Nomi stop!"

"no Randel it is not safe here as long as that thing is here!"

"I don't have my powers you tragic mistake of a power relic."

"well if I'm such a tragic mistake how come I still have my ability to turn freely into my human and book form you idiot!?"

"If im an idiot than how do I know so much more than you?"

at this point both the twins and randy were fed up with the bickering

"BELLE!"  
"NOMI!"

With that nomi went to walk with randy and Howard and Mabel went back up to the front of the group while dipper picked belle up and carried her on his back as she was surprisingly light.

"what are you doing pine tree?"

"I watched you twist your leg when you fell and I am not taking the chance of it getting hurt worse!"

"okay then I wont fight it as long you promise not to drop me."

"I promise."

after about another hour it was getting late so they went back to the shack for the night

little did they know that something or someone had followed them back to the shack

Dan...

* * *

 **Because im a jerk I left it on a cliff hanger sorry I haven't uploaded in a while every thing at my house just calmed down from school ending**


	4. SomethingDark

**_cat and carter pines, thank you so much_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own gravity falls,Danny Phantom or Randy Cunningham**

* * *

 ** _at the shack_**

 **3rd person pov**

It was about three hours later when they finally reached the shack and Dipper was rapping belle's ankle in the kitchen"pinetree that hurts!" "Well it's going to hurt you twisted you ankle and we need to rap it up because it spreads pressure over your foot allowing you to walk on it without it hurting so bad."

everyone-else was in the living room watching ducktective when there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it." Nomi stated as she was closest to the door but when she saw who it was she instantly shut it and ran up stairs

after that randy opened the door and understood why she had run upstairs

"m-Mr. Mcfist wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was sent to come check on you kids."

"oh well we are all fine so.."

"all righty then i'll just be leaving now."

"by." And with that Randy shut the door and called for Nomi to come back down

at this point Dipper and Belle were already back in the living room

"ok so any one other than Pine-tree and shooting-star completely confused."

and everyone except for the kids from Norrisville raised there hands.

"Ok." said Mabel"Anyone else want to play a game of spill your secrets?"

And everyone thought it was a good ideal so once the were in agreement they all sat in a circle in the living room.

"Okay I think Randy and Nomicon should go first."

"Shut up Cipher, but yes I do think Randel and I should go first."

"Okay so uhm the reason I Nomi ran like that when she opened the door is because Mr. Mcfist was at the door and for like a Really long time he has been trying to get ahold of the Ninja Nomicon aka Nomi,Also destroy the ninja."

"Okay so If Nomi is the Ninja Nomicon dose that mean you are the ninja since she was in your backpack?"

"Yes Mr. Phantom it dose indeed make Randel the ninja."

At that all three kids from Amity Park got up and left with that look of nope on there faces cause they were so done(Also because I don't want to wright for Sam or Tucker at this moment.)

"Okay so Bill is a demon we knew that, but Nomi is a book Randy is a ninja and Danny is a half ghost thats just great I am so so so done with this town."

"calm down Dipdop we all have secrets."

"Yeah pinetree you forgave your uncle after his big secret and he was hiding an interdenominational portal under the shack and neither randy or Danny's secrets are as big as some of mine."

Just before Dipper could reply they all her Danny Sam and Tucker scream and then the sound of laser beams. Before anyone could go up and find out what was going on Danny 'Phantom' and another boy who looked almost...almost like Danny fell thru the floor of the atic and landed on the living room floor were they continued to through punches and shoot each other with plasma beams. And in all this chaos no one noticed the giant blue 'Stanked version of buck running towards the shack, until he was right in front of the shack and when this happend Randy slipped on the ninja mask and him and Nomi sprang into action. wile Howard had the "what the juice" look on his face as there is a 'STANKED' KID OUTSIDE OF NORRISVILLE

After the battle with Bucky finished randy helped Danny Sam and Tucker tie up Dan.

And at this point Sam Pipes up with "DAN HOW THE HECK ARE YOU STILL HERE!?"

* * *

 **Aaaand that's all folks thanks for uh**

 **Yeah sorry for not updating sooner been a bit buisy with school and all. And also writers block**


	5. Explanations

_**SO this is my life now just this story wow school that is a thing to and uh still writers block so yeah sorry.**_

* * *

"See that is a funny story Sam, in fact it is hilarious because you thought that dingy little Thermos could hold me, you -Daniel - especially should have known that it wouldn't."

Everyone looked at the three kids who were giving Dan death glares

"woh,woh,woh, hold up...your name is Daniel?"cut in Mabel

"uhm yeah Danny is my nickname."

"Okay so is anyone exept me going to point out that the ghost knows his real name?!" Dipper said stating an obvious question

"Yes Daniel why don't you tell them why I know your real name?"

"Okay here goes..."

 _ ***aaand insert the ultimate enemy story here.***_

"So he's a copy of you...I have been there, I mean my copy wasn't evil he was technically nomi..so yeah."

"hold up I'm still hung up on the fact that Danny is Danny phantom."

"Really shooting star its not that hard to figure even if I had the limited knowledge you do I could have figured it out."

"How you triangular but?"

"well they look exactly the same they have the same name and really really similar last names."

"Despite the fact that Cipher is a huge jerk and doesn't deserve her power she has a point.. But we are getting sidetracked we need to find somewhere to keep him contained?"

"Well Nomicon aren't you exceptionally good at keeping extraordinary and powerful beings contained?"

"Cipher this is different i can keep the sorcerer contained because of the way he manifests his MAGIC ghosts and magic are two totally differant things...youu however do use magic."

"Either way Nomi is there any way you could help us cause that would be the cheese."

"Yes Randel I can help just follow me."

And with that they grabbed Dan and exited the shack and entered the woods to fenture towards and area were nomi could safely help _contain_ Dan.

* * *

 ** _*aaand done okay so thats this chapter sorry it ends so horribly I jsut needed this to end so I can start a new one and beware next chapter has ships and more villains_**


	6. Near containment, And little blond brat

_**Hello again everybody and welcome to another installment of writing during school**_

* * *

After about an hour of walking through the woods Nomi put up a hand signaling everyone to stop...then turned around and started walking back towards the shack.

"Uhm Nomi so I know you tend to have this whole mysterious ninja master thing going on, but that was really weird even for you."

"yeah Cunningham is right."

nomi looked at Randy worriedly

"Well the good news is I found away to contain him, now I will need Randel's help, I also need the pines twins Theresa and Cipher to get me some ingredients."

"What do you want me to do Nomi."

"You Howard I want to get rid of the girl who has been watching us from behind a tree for a few minutes now."

they all turned in the direction that nomi pointed, and standing there was a girl in a purple over shirt pink undershirt black pants and uggs.

"oh its the llama girl I knew she would turn up eventually."

"Well well well if it isn't the pines twins, what did you find some new freaks?"

"Your an annoying little brat you know that ms. Northwest, also your fashion sense is awful, your family is a bunch of liars and cheaters, and if I could train you even for just a week you would be much more polite."

"Who even are you and who dies there hair that red its not even natural looking."

"I-It is not your just rude!"

After that she ran off crying.

"Alright Dipper here's what I need ..."

After getting the list Dipper Mable Howard Theresa Belle Danny Sam and Tucker went to get what nomi needed."

"Randy come over and look at this." Nomi stated, standing nect to a giant circle carved in the ground, after everyone had left

"Uhm nomi is that a picture of the Tengu?" Randy said walking over to the circle

"No Randy it is the Tengu."

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"Well as you know the Tengu is concealed in the stone in the gym at the school."

"Yes wich is why I want to know hoe this is possible."

"that would be because thats only part of Tengu and this is part of it to so as long as the ground here dosn't get cracked we should be fine."

What they forgot was that Dan was still there listening to everything they say

* * *

After everyone got back with what nomi needed she started setting it up

after everything was set around the circle and Dan was set in the middle Nomi started chanting and Randy started soon after. However while they dan was cracking the ground digging his foot into it and before Randy and Nomi could finish the tengu flue up in the and possessed Randy

"Well that is not good." Belle stated with an amused look on her face and before anyone could do anything about randy being posesed Nomi turned into her book form in a flash of light and sucked randy in.

* * *

 ** _*Hey guys guess who just wrote an intire chapter during math for you...me welp hoped you liked it byye*_**


	7. tengu randy Japanese andbelle

_*Hello_ ** _every one and welcome back to the pit that everyone tries to climb out of*_**

 ** _*Christine rarity: to answer your question yes I could thank you for telling me my hope was that the way they spoke would give away who was talking so thank you and I will get on that*_**

 ** _*Thank you now to the story*_**

* * *

 **Guide** Japanese = **Bold** translation= _ **Bold Italics**_

 ***In the nomicon***

nomi sat on a stone in the middle of a lake with the tengu-Randy on another smaller one with chains holding him to it

" **Naze kon'nichiwa nomikon watashi wa anata ga kono yō ni anata o miru koto ga dekitanode, sore wa naga sugimashita** "  
 ** _Why hello Nomicon it has been too long since I could see you like this_**. said Tengu-Randy taunting the ninja's ancient tutor

"sense you've seen me like what, Tengu?" Nomi said prying the tengu for an answer

" **Naze, anata no ningen no katachi de, hontōni dareka o kidzukau"  
 _Why, in your human form ,and truly caring about someone._** said the tengu

"shut up. you don't know anything plus you're siding with that evil triangle. you know the one that tried to DESTROY ME!"

 ** **"Mā, naze watashi wa anata ga bosu no isshudearu koto o imi suru no ka wakarimasu"  
 _Well I can see why I mean you are kind of bossy_****

At this point nomi was getting annoyed at the bird demons incessant annoyance  
"you know what im gonna stop you and im gonna find away to put both you AND the demonic triangle back in the ground."  
 _ **  
**_ ** _*Randy's pov_**

'The last thing I remember is starting to contain Dan then a pain like I've never felt then nothing. Then i woke up here which is nowhere? I know its a black void and if I'm being honest from all that nomi and Howard have told me it's probably my my mind. Now, you may ask who ever you might be considering I'm alone ( _ **SHHHH Randy leave the fourth wall alone!)**_ Why would I mention Howard and, the answer to that would be my theory that **I** have been possessed by the tengu. Which unless Nomi can beet the tengu would be very bad'

Just as I finished my thought a door opened and shone lite into the room I was trapped in allowing me to see hat it was just like my bedroom back at home just in grey scale

"Well hello Randy." said who I can only assume is the tengu by the fact the boy had black hair that faded into the red of the ninja.

"H-hi." I said talking for the first time in what felt like ages

"Now I am sure you are curious what's going on and what we're doing here and sense we have so much time I'm going to tell you."Said the tengu Scaring me but the tone of his voice but I really didn't have any choice but to listen so I agreed

"O-okay." I said sitting on the gray scaled versoin of my bed

* * *

 ***mean while on the outside world***

 **3rd person pov**

"Well you guys." said belle pointing to everyone else " are screwed." she had a devious smile playing on her face.

"And what makes you say that Belle?" said dipper eyeing her cautiously

"I will tell you what pinetree. Randy was just possessed by an evil bird that is forever bound with the ninja well the ninja suit at least and sense randy is the chosen ninja who will be the final ninja and probably live for like a really long time the tengu is able to bond with him easier than any other ninja in the past." belle finished

"uuhm." said Mabel

then Dipper got exasperated "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"  
"uhm bill cypher the all seeing eye I know lots of things. Oh and I forgot to mention it's a demon bird, demons tend to know a lot about each other. That and there's the fact that I have met both nomi and the tengu before me and the tengu even did a little work together." Belle finished with a smile on her (little evil) face.

"And while my memories are all well in grte I want to get back to my old self and we need randy to do that so we should get him back to himself."

* * *

 _ ***Welp guys sorry it took so long but I got it out and I finished it in math again so uhm yeah but had some writers block there for a little bit***_

 _ ***Oh and before I go if you see anything that might need improvement just review and I'll try to fix it so yep thanks if you have any suggestions about how to format the Japanese thing that the tengu dose I would appreciate it so thanks thats all by***_


	8. AN Sorry

**_* Hey guys kaylen and I just decided you desereved to know why I havnt been updating*_** ** _*1: first off writers block. schools over but Im having super bad writers block for this story and my other 2 on differant sites*_** ** _*2:Second my brother is due next month and so evrthing is A little hecktic around here also with mothet/fathers day and my family and friends have multiple bdays arlund this time sooo yeah.* sorry it might take me a bit to come out with chapters and now you know why.*_**


End file.
